Once Upon A Dream
by jupiterzaramcnamaracotillionve
Summary: Diaval and Jupiter enjoy each other's company.


AN~ Just a real quick note! So I recently just watched Maleficent, and I instantly had a crush on Diaval. Minor spoilers for the movie (just in case!) So you have been warned...

You were a fey, just like Maleficent, but unlike Maleficent your wings had never returned. You were deeply agonized at the thought of no longer being able to soar among the clouds, and just be absolutely _free_. You met Maleficent right after she had saved Diaval. You couldn't help, but relive that moment again...

 _"Hello?" You called out in distance feeling very uncertain in the field. You collapsed on the ground taking deep breaths and try to continue to walk, but failed to do so because of your wounds. "Are you injured?" You heard a distinct female voice ask with vague emotions. You look up and saw the one and only, Maleficent. You have seen her around the Moor before, but never really talked to her. You tried to straighten up, and did so. "My, my wings! Those humans had seen me and tied me up. Th-they tortured me, and then decided to cut off my wings and burn them in front of me!" You exclaimed. You collapsed to the ground feeling so helpless without your beautiful wings. Maleficent crouched down in front of you._

 _"What is your name?" She inquired. "M-my name is (y/n)," you replied. "And I am Maleficent. I, too had my wings taken from me. I can't grow your wings back, but I might help you with your pain," she stated. You looked up at her with hopeful eyes. "Can you?" You asked. She had a ghost of a smile on her face. "But of course. Diaval, help her up," she said. You finally noticed a man with raven hair, and jet black clothing. He stuck out a hand, and gratefully accepted it. As you got on your feet you began to sway. Diaval took notice and swung your arm around his neck and held your waist. You felt blood rushing to your cheeks. "Thank you," you whispered to him. "No problem, Princess," he whispered. Maleficent was a couple of paces away. "Where are we going, Maleficent?" You ask. "My, my aren't we the curious one? We are going in the Moor, it is too dangerous for you to wandering about wounded._

After that she took you to her throne where she healed you of your pain from your wounds, and that is how you officially met Maleficent and Diaval. To be honest to yourself you have gotten yourself quite attached to Diaval and he seemed to be quite attached to you. After the events of the castle and Aurora got named Queen. You had felt very happy and you hadn't felt like this since you could fly. You were in the Great Tree on the cliff overlooking the view. Maleficent wasn't going to talk to you for awhile, since she had gone to make sure Aurora and Philip won't get into too much trouble. You laughed at the thought of them getting into another mud fight.

"I don't know why Aurora insists on calling me 'Pretty Bird'!" You heard an all-too-familiar voice exclaim. "Oh, I don't maybe you are a pretty bird," you stated smiling. Diaval planted himself next to you on the edge of the tree. "Not you too, Princess!" Diaval exclaimed with a smile. "Alright, I won't call you pretty bird like Aurora does if you also promise not to call me princess!" You said your smile growing at the end of your sentence. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Princess," Diaval said. "Why not?" You asked. "Because, when I first met you looked like a princess," he answered.

You blushed brightly and all of a sudden the roots on the tree started to look very interesting instead of looking at him, but than you laughed. "Far from it! I had mud, blood, and ashes all over me. Far from looking like princess if you ask me," you responded. "Ah, but in my eyes you are a princess," Diaval said. You looked in his eyes and saw something shine in his night-sky eyes.

As time drags on, you felt yourself feel drowsy and placed your head on his shoulder. "I think I should tell you something, (y/n)," Diaval said. You sat up and looked in his eyes. He cleared his throat and said, "I may have fallen in love with you." You smiled brightly and hugged him tightly and said, "I love you too, Diaval. I love you, too." He kissed your forehead and then lifted your chin up and lightly planted a kiss on your lips. You smiled into it as you kissed back. He was the first to break the kiss. Your head found its place again on his shoulder, as he placed his head on yours. Both of smiling as the sun had begun to say goodbye to the world.

Maleficent watched as her two companions found their true love. A smile had danced across her lips. It looked like she had seen more evidence that there is indeed, such a thing as true love.


End file.
